Smartphones and other types of portable, hand-held computing devices, such as tablet computers, are in widespread use today, most often in connection with entertainment, communications and office productivity. Most smartphones include a camera, and applications have been developed for using the camera to read barcodes. In a typical known application an image feed from the camera is displayed on the display screen of the smartphone.